Cats of the Clans Wiki:Project Character Art: Approved
This is where the chararts that have been approved by the leader/deputy/senior warriors go. Echowave (W) - Approved : --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 12:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Echo, this is beautiful! Darken the shading a bit and make her eyes a little lighter. They blend in with her fur. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Lightened cyan parts and darkened shading |D --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 18:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) PERFECT <3 just blur the shading on her white chest and she will be ready to gooo! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 18:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :DOne! :D --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 19:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments before approval in 24 hours? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 19:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) None; approved. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 18:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Lostsoul (D) - Approved Comments? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 19:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) So prettyful. d8 CBA? SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 20:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) you not a senier warrior d8 who cares --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 13:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Fox is a senior warrior, I think. Well it says so. And CBA anyways. Drew 02:31, December 26, 2011 (UTC) 'Moonshine (W) - Approved' Ugh I feel rusty. Drew 01:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, I don't see anything wrong XD 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) It's great, but she's missing the white paw as mentioned in her description. And make her eyes a little bluer and add depth, they look silver and dull. It's fantastic otherwise! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 04:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded There. I can't believe I forgot the white paw! Fail DX Comments? Drew 01:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) CBA? :D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Icestorm (W) - Approved I know she doesn't have gray flecks in her description, but as I picture her she does. I love working on her <3 The new version of her is based of Applejack and Rainbow Dash from MLP: Fim. Lolfail. Anyways, I really like how she turned out, seeing how I did her in about 5 minutes. Comments? 02:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) The fur looks amazing! I would just blur the ear pink just a tad. Drew 02:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded: '''Thanks :) 03:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Great! CBA? --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 03:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) CBA? I think you meant THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME AND DESERVES TO BE APPROVED RIGHT AWAY, but let's stick with traditions, shall we? XD [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 04:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wintersky (W) - Approved I like this one too :) Icestorm's brother, that's why they look alike. Comments? 02:46, December 26, 2011 (UTC) First off. CBA. Seond. What brush do you use? --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 03:03, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Galaxy, the medium sized. xD 03:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm using that. Forever XD --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 03:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) So...beautiful... ;.; [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 04:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Brookshade(W)-Approved First Charart ahaha..how is she?--bracken--~ 01:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) It's....so...beautiful....*feels ashamed* [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 04:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Comments before freaking approval? you derpz [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98'']] 16:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC)